A Series of Usamamo Drabbles
by sailor-elsa
Summary: A series of Usagi and Mamoru drabbles, because who doesn't love these two love dorks? Drabbles ranging from funny to angsty (and maybe even *gasp* sexy?). {Open for requests}


Hello! Bet you thought you'd see the last of me, jk. Anyway, If you read my story 'the thing about at baby' then you are probably being like 'why aren't you writing the sequel!'

here is my answer to that:

1\. I am a student, I'm writing this because it's Friday and drabbles do not take as much pre-planning.

2\. I'm still working out stuff for the sequel which already has a title, 'The thing about a Princess.'

3\. I'm pre-planning, heavily. I want everything to be perfect, the disaster that leads up to CT to be perfect and everything in between to be just as perfect.

THAT being said, to hold people up, and to take in new readers.. I'm going to write a set of UsaMamo drabbles because I love UsaMamo so much, and I hope you guys do as well, I don't know why you clicked on this story if you don't ship them tbh. This is to hold me up as well, and give me more ideas. So voila!

* * *

Motoki was excellent at making observations. Okay, well, his sister Unazuki would disagree wholeheartedly. But he had only forgotten his bus ticket twice.. And then there was that time he forgot to pick her up. That had happened more times than he would ever care to admit.

BUT other than that, Motoki was excellent at observing people.

So when Usagi Tsukino skipped into the arcade after school one ordinary day, he was already aware that it had been a pretty good day for her. She most likely wasn't that late that morning, which was new. He knew that she most likely hadn't finished her homework, and she most likely had gotten more than a 30% on her last test.

Yeah, Motoki was great at observation.

"Hello, Motoki!" Usagi smiled, skipping towards the counter and sliding onto the seat with uncharacteristic suave- somehow not missing the chair and falling onto the ground. "You will never believe what happened today!"

"What?" Motoki responded, smiling at the girl, and continuing his routine check of inventory behind the counter.

"No fair!" Usagi pouted, "You have to guess!"

"Okay.." Motoki continued, pressing a finger against his chin like he was deep in thought. "A boy you like talked to you today."

"No.." Usagi giggled, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"Someone liking Odango!" A deep voice chuckled, and Motoki looked up to see Mamoru Chiba walking in behind Usagi, smiling at the blonde even though her eyes were still staring straight ahead. "That's almost too funny."

Motoki might have been the most observant, if he did say so himself. He watched as Usagi's eyes narrowed and she turned her head slowly to look up at Mamoru. Her eye twitched slightly, and her hand that was at her side clenched.

These two.. He was excellent at observing these two. It may actually be the highlight of his day.

Because, for how much they swore up and down that they *hated* each other, there was a certain something there that Motoki couldn't quite put his finger on. Like the way Usagi's face would flush, and her eyes would shine before she would purse her lips and snap back at Mamoru, and she would always fidget on her feet as if she wasn't quite sure what to do with her left leg.

Or the days Mamoru would come in, and Usagi wouldn't be there. He would look around, and finally meet Motoki's eyes asking "where is odango?" The way his smile would brighten, and become more of a genuine grin than a sarcastic smirk. The way he would look down at her, but not quite in an intimidating way, but in an amused way.. Not to mention the times Usagi had gotten the attention of some passing boy in the arcade and Motoki got the gift of watching Mamoru try not to scare the boy off.

Maybe Motoki wasn't super observant, but he could tell these two were in love.

"Oh, it's just you Mamoru-baka, for a second I thought it was actually someone important." Usagi snapped, turning her face upwards and smiling in victory.

"Are you not going to finish, Odango?" Mamoru said, in mock-interest, but it seemed to Motoki there may actually be some genuine interest there. "It was just getting exciting."

"I was just telling Motoki," Usagi said, turning back and smiling at Motoki.. "Before, you rudely interrupted, I was just telling Motoki how I actually got a 70% on my test today!"

She sounded so excited at her still slightly mediocre grade that Motoki couldn't help but say his congratulations, but Mamoru.. Mamoru couldn't wait to break down in laughter.

"A 70?" Mamoru laughed, "you're excited about a 70! Oh, Odango your standards must be very low!"

Thus started the battle of a century. Motoki couldn't quite tell you what was being said, but he watched as the two went at it. Usagi standing on her feet now, and looking at Mamoru in absolute defiance even though she was a couple feet shorter than he was.

Motoki had been so distracted he hadn't heard Makoto Kino come in, and stand by the counter, keeping a safe distance away from the reluctant lovebirds.

"What are the fighting about?" Makoto asked.

"You know.. I don't even know anymore." Motoki answered. "The usual I suppose."

Makoto nodded. "If only they would admit it.."

"Eh.. They'll be married someday I'm sure of it."

They stopped then, Mamoru and Usagi both turning towards Motoki and sending him equally silly glares. Motoki's eyes widened at the thought that one statement could make the two of them stop screaming like indignant children and finally pay attention to the world around them.

"What'd you say?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah!" Usagi added, raising a fist and still glaring.

Motoki shrugged. "Just the truth.."

"Which is?" Mamoru and Usagi said in unison.

"That you two are going to married someday." Motoki said, nodding in agreement to himself. "I mean everyone that sees you two can obviously tell that there are wedding bells in your distant future."

Usagi made a choking noise and Mamoru shook his head so fast it could have very well fallen off. "Nope. No way. Not ever." Usagi finally said, shaking her head as well.

"Yeah, me marrying a childish and annoying girl like odango." Mamoru scoffed. "That would never happen."

"We'll see." Motoki said, looking at Makoto and smiling.

* * *

Motoki was great at observations. He was the best. For example, he watched as Mamoru attempted to straighten out his bow tie for the umpteenth time that morning, grumbling to himself and adjusting it again. Motoki could tell just by looking at him, that he was terrified. Mamoru was great at all that fancy stuff, but of course Usagi had always held the power of making him blush like a little boy.

Not that she was much better, Motoki added in an afterthought. He had been in the bride's quarters for a brief moment to make sure everything was on track. His eyes met Usagi's through the mirror, and he was amazed by how the girl who he had once seen as a little sister was beautiful and ethereal, adorned in white and pearls. Her blue eyes were sparkling in excitement, and he could tell her biggest dream was coming true.

Man, Mamoru was going to be a mess when he saw how beautiful she was.

"Can you-Can you help me?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki nodded and walked over to his friend, a bit of superiority finding its way in his heart at the thought he was helping the once 'holier-than-thou' Mamoru Chiba with such a minimal task.

"Thanks." Mamoru muttered.

"You're going to faint when you see, Usagi-chan." Motoki said, nudging Mamoru with his elbow. "She looks absolutely stunning."

Mamoru shrugged, trying to hide the blush on his face. "She always looks stunning."

Contrary to popular belief, Motoki hadn't forgotten the prediction he had made years before.. And he didn't try to rub it in Mamoru's face all day like one would think (like he had originally wanted).

No, he waited until he was standing at Mamoru side. He waited until the doors opened and Usagi walked in, face bright and all eyes were on the beautiful bride who had wanted this her whole life.

He waited then.

Only when he saw Mamoru's eyes shined at the sight of her, mouth slightly open in amazement and cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red, did he say anything.

Then, he leaned over. "I told you so.. I told you so."

Mamoru was so amazed he couldn't even tell Motoki to shut up.

* * *

 _ **WAS IT GOOD? DID YOU LIKE IT?**_

 ** _I'm writing the sequel to my usamamo bby story don't worry._**

 ** _Please review, expect more drabbles during the weekend._**


End file.
